Amnoskeld
Location Nioleng Ashk system in Drownscaled Tempest, Rainreaved Ocean cluster. Government Amnoskeld is loosely democratic in nature, with economic interests closely tied to the political; a fusion of the batarian merchant cartel structure and a modified version of the already fluid and fractious turian rebel hierarchy that settled the world. Guilds and industrial cooperatives double as local governing agencies and social groups ruling over collections of geofronts and oceanic rigs. To be born into or obtain citizenship to one is the same as being a vested component or associate. Guild members fiercely retain the right to vote and may raise interguild party members to the guild Charter (the local parliamentarian legislature) or elect the Guild Master (the executive) indirectly via party as Guild Masters are almost always the head of the largest faction in the Charter. Suffrage is afforded to all citizens of the adjusted age of majority. On the planetary level the Mechanist’s Union is composed of the Guild Masters of every independent Guild on Amnoskeld. Essentially responsible for the formation of planetary domestic and foreign policy they are the organ that deals directly with the Titan Corporation. The company in question was recently given leave to establish it’s own installations on the surface of Amnoskeld and to purchase a ruined processing rig in the Shimmering Sea. Though for legal purposes Titan is recognized as only a single guild within the Union they exert disproportionate influence given their near monopoly on external trade via Ahuizotl Mass Shipping. Current Rulers and Leaders Mechanist’s Union and the Titan Corporation. Population Primarily turians and batarians; immigrants of assorted species (notably Lystheni salarians and Lystheni offshoots like the Adruza) make up a politically significant minority. Description Amnoskeld is a garden world that didn’t quite make it; a position on the far edge of the Goldilocks Zone and weak illumination by a dim sun has left the planet plunged into perpetual twilight. The surface is a frozen expanse wracked by arctic storms, all ice mantled mountains, frozen tundra, mist wrapped coasts, and black seas. It’s inhospitable in the extreme but enormously mineral rich. Iridium, platinum, element zero; massive veins of industrial and precious metals lace through the underground, more than enough to justify punishing overhead for colonizing. Discovered and settled some seven hundred and fifty years ago by a joint operation consisting of turian exodites and members of the batarian diaspora, Amnoskeld has persisted under the umbrella of the rulers of Rya’loth. Providing first raw materials, then refined metals and finished heavy machinery and mechanisms to the anchoring planet-state in turn for protection and safe passage to the Relay. So guarded the planet has flourished and has long been the industrial powerhouse of the region as well as a major producer of cybernetics. Many inhabitants employ wetware to aid and assist in fabrication, manufacturing, and design, in addition to the more prosaic augmentations that allow them to survive in the icy climes of Amnoskeld. The first colonists of Amnoskeld established their settlements within the enormous subterranean caverns that riddle the planet’s surface. To this day, though a significant number have migrated onto titanic, oceanic mining rigs, the overwhelming majority of its citizens live within these geofronts, their cities warmed by thermal energy pulled from tectonic activity. Notes Amnoskeld civilians are modified and implanted, out of necessity (despite widely used geothermal and nuclear power, temperatures in the sheltered geofronts can plummet dangerously low) and convenience (integration within the manufacturing process of a number of goods coupled with precision enhancers allows for an incredibly robust and high quality industrial sector). Their military is even more so, making wide use of weaponized augments and full conversion frames. As the de facto military of the Drownscaled Tempest, while individual guilds may still field their own defense forces, a significant portion of these highly mechanized soldiers have been ceded to Titan authority. Shaofenrir Isulf is the corporation’s primary base on the Amnoskeld, a crucial port and mobile mining platform in the planet’s northern ocean. Category:Terminus Category:Titan Corporation Category:Nations